Gay Pirates
by IHeartFanFiction91
Summary: Love strikes and with the two least expected people.


**OK. So a few things before getting this fanfic off. One, if the title sounds familiar to you or you know a song that has this title then yes. I am doing this entire fan fic off of a song with the same title. Sept with Sanji and Zoro in the roles. Listen to the song, it will make you cry. It has been stuck in my brain for the longest time and just had to do something with it. Keep in mind that this is going to be an alternate universe where homophobia is stronger then the canon One Piece series. **

**I know there is an island full of gay people in the show although not at that point in the series yet. If the story is well received may continue it. Though this is just like another fanfic I did with Metal Gear seeing how an idea that was in my head and see peoples reaction. If it is loved and the demand for it to continue is there then it will be done. If not then this will be a one shot. Earthier way hope you all enjoy. Also keep in mind [This signify someones thoughts.**]

The sun was risen up high. Hot rays beating upon a blonds face with a cigarette. Two fingers placed in between the orange butt and was taken out to let a puff of smoke escape into the air. The wind blowing through his hair and blue waves rising and lowering underneath the ship. "Sanji. You officially gone crazy." The chef said in a soft and low voice. "You really have. All the times we fight, every single moment he insults your cooking and puts you down. You seriously think that … it is possible that … no. Nami, Robin and any other girl out there makes you feel all hot and wild. You like girls. Not … Zoro."

Another drag of his cigarette was taken and he sighs out letting the smoke escape him once more. "What are you doing? I know it's all a lie." Sanji flicked some ashes off the cigarette into the blue waters below. "Guess liking girls and guys is possible. Why him though? Out of all people." A very long puff was taken in, then great smoke puffs exhaled out. "It will last longer if you don't take so much in you know." Jumping a little bit then turning around to see a green-haired man with tanned skin face him. The cigarette fallen from his fingers on the Thousand Sunny's wooden floor and it got put out with the black sole heel and kicked out into the ocean.

"You know Franky will be pissed if you don't clean that u …" before the man could finish his words the fellow strawhat crew member spoke up quickly. "How long have you been behind me?" any nerves that could be felt inside were hidden from the swordsman. Right now though the cook was having a panic attack. Luffy's first mate raised an eyebrow not exactly sure the reason behind the question. "Just got up. I was only behind you just now before speaking up. You OK?"

That was quite a shock. It was well documented when both of these two were together it was a good chance that they would explode on each other like fire next to TNT. "Ya … just did not sleep that well." Sanji was happy they did not have to fight for once. The sound of footsteps hitting the wood below can be heard swishing around in the fifth strawhats brain. His heart pounds like Luffy would do to his foe. Temperature rises to almost a fever pitch.

[Why is moss head coming this way?] The first to join the crew stands at the edge to look out at the wonderful waters where Sanji was. "Beautiful isn't it? Do you do this every morning, or is today special?" A strange look appeared. It was a look of confusion. [OK. Who are you and what have you done with Zoro?] "Egh. Look, I know, this sucks. You heard Luffy though. We need to stop fighting. It was his order. It's hard to swallow my pride like this … but trying to be your friend here." [... How did I forget?]

It was all coming back to Sanji. The whole reason that he thought of Zoro all night. Thinking of his feelings. The previous night was a big fight that got physical. Some of the ship got damaged and it took the shipwright a long while to clean up and fix the damage. "Right, ya I forgot. Just I've been thinking."

The swordsman asked "About?" [You. How you make me so angry so easy like no one else. Why you are always on my mind. The fact that when your name comes up it drives me wild. The fact that even though it hurts to admit it you are up there with Nami and Robin in my heart. Though ... I think you may make me feel better then they do just because you acknowledge my existence more then they do even if it's a hateful one. Thinking about how maybe after pouring all my hatred out all of this time my mind is clear to why we always fight. Least on my side. It sucks because you will not return my feelings because of my gender.

How a small part of me kind of wants to be a woman for you to like me. How you are so strong and you focus on me more than most others. How if I said all this that you would cut me in half. That is what I've been thinking about.] "Nothing." The swordsman sighs "You know, despite what you may think it offends me that you clearly see my brain as something piss poor. I am not stupid. Anyone who is quiet outwardly has a mountain of thoughts going on internally.

This is just how it is. I'm exactly the same. When everyone else is talking and dealing with stuff my mind is working. So if you don't want to tell me just say that, don't fucking lie." This got to Sanji even though he did not show it. Im sorry. That isn't what my intention was. Just don't want to really share. It's personal." A small huff comes from tanned lips.

"Well you could just simply say that." For a while afterwards it was quiet. Not a sound could be heard sept the roaring waves of the water. After a while though "I'm going back inside." After turning around with his hands in his pockets, the male's arm was grabbed by his fellow crew member.

"I'm not finished. You be going to gonna tell me what is going on in that head of yours." Underneath black slacks and a fancy top the cook shook and shivered. That strong grip. A grip that holds tightly onto his deadly swords. A grip that has harmed so many.

The grip that has possibly touched himself … OK that thought was not needed. Now this only felt worse! "Why do you care so much? Just stupid things about Robin and Nami you would not care about." A wicked grin comes upon Roronoa's face. "You are lying again.

Nami and Robin make you go all lovey dovey and make you talk stupid. You had a serious look and aura about you. Even just now you sounded like that was grasping at straws. Finally, to answer your question, I want to know because I want to." This was not good at all. "Um. Well. me, him, her, us, them)."I. Well uh." All of a sudden that grin became wider when Zoro spoke out his next sentence with much pride.

"Cook. I lied. Everything you said, heard it all. Every word." That stung like a million bees attacking every inch of the flesh. The calm and easy-going out look changed to one that was fearful and nervous. [God damn it! Why did you not check to make sure the coast was clear! Sanji you ignorant jackass!] All of a sudden time seemed to be going very slow. Zoro smiling at Sanji as he moved forward and the cook closed his eyes preparing mentally for slashing and beatings, then it happened. Gripping the others waist with his arms the swordsman planted a hot passion filled kiss holding the other super close. Eyes shot open to stare at the man who kissed him. All of a sudden it had to stop. A loud thud could be heard coming from the sleeping quarters.

"LUFFY! YOU WOKE ME UP AGAIN! CAN'T YOU STAY IN YOUR HAMMOCK AND NOT MAKE TONS OF DAMN NOISE?!" Releasing Sanji the man whispers into his ear. "We can talk once we hit port. Everyone does th**eir** for the possessive form and _there_ when referring to a location."there own thing and we can talk while walking through town." The captain of the ship flew out of the door being hit by Nami.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET FINED FOR MAKING ME LOSE SLEEP! THE CHARGE IS GONNA BE GREAT THIS TIME!" Rubbing the bruised head and staring at the woman in the doorway the captain of the Thousand Sunny whimpers. "But Nami, I was dreaming of being in a great fight! My body just reacted!" Both of them had a look over at the two men noticing them being there and not tearing each other apart. "Hey! Zoro, Sanji! You two seem like you are actually having a normal conversation! You two fix things?" The first mate spoke quickly. "Sure did. for the crew we are gonna put our anger aside." A cheerful tooth filled smile flashed from Luffy. "THATS GREAT! I knew you two would come together and fix things! That fight last night was nasty, but we need to fight those who want to harm us. Not each other." Time continued to press on.

The rest of the strawhat crew coming out of their resting places and taking up a part of the ship to themselves. This was hell for the fifth strawhat. [... This is a dream. No way that happened. That moss head had just made out with me. Unless he is drunk there is no way that would happen. Yes. It's a dream. Just pinch myself to wake myself up and there we g-Ow ... ZORO KISSED ME FOR REAL?!] "Sanji! Make breakfast! We are all hungry!" Snapping out of it he answers "RIGHT AWAY NAMI SWAN!" The male ran into the kitchine starting to make the crew breakfast. [Why did he have to kiss me like that? Why now? This is going to be on my mind until we hit the town.

Was it a joke? No. This is Zoro, this guy does not play pranks.] Looking outside of the kitchine and seeing the green haired man sleep with his arms crossed right where he was when kissing Sanji. [God damn him. How could he sleep when my heart is racing and my mind can't stop thinking of him?! This must be what it is like in hell.]

Breakfast was served. The day went on as normal. Not a single person was least bit on to what happened. A good three hours passed, but felt way WAY longer to the blond. Once the Thousand sunny hit the docks it was almost like a heavy weight got lifted from Sanji's black covered shoulders. Zoro woke up and exit the ship as did Sanji.

Once getting off and doing it in a way to not look suspicious the two went into the town to find a nice place to talk in private. Eventually the two found an inn to stay at for a tiny bit. It was a good thing some berries were snatched up from Nami before leaving the ship. She had to feel very generous today. Going into the room that got rented for a day. The blond went in first then the swordsman closing the door behind him. "So be honest. When did you start to return my feelings for me?"

That question felt like a bucket full of bricks fell down upon him and the bucket was big enough to sail at sea with. "When did you start to feel things for me?! Why did you keep arguing with me when you felt this?! Why did you not tell me?!" Zoro crossed his arms. "First, you did not answer my question. Second, the moment we met. Third to keep the secret and you are so cute when you flip out, finally with all the girls you droll over and the humiliation of people knowing you really think that would be something to announce to the crew? Really?"

"… Fine. I've felt this way for a while I suppose. Just … don't really know when it started. All of a sudden it just felt like you made me feel funny. My mind only thought of you and told myself it was just anger. It got to the point where … last night there was a dream where we were … well …"

"Having sex? You bend over the bed and my green pubes hit your ass over and over making you moan with total pleasure?" Sanji's eyebrows furrowed "HEY! Why are you on top? You know not only do my feet hurt like hell my brain can out think the best minds out there!" "That is exactly what makes me attracted to you. If we did have sex, then you would not break with some rough love making.

You are a great mind. If I try to go for you, then you come back just as strong. It is always so much fun arguing with you. It honestly is a highlight of being on this crew. It's not a question of you being a meak thing that would not be on top to save his life, hell with anyone else I don't doubt you could be the top.

Thing is this, you are not with just anyone." The swordsman launches forward pushing the cook up against the wall. "H-Hey! W-Wait! We have not even finished discussing things, let alone if we are both OK with this!" Zoro chuckles "You like me. You want me like I want you. What more is there to say? We have kept apart from each other long enough.

Don't argue, you want it to. It is in your eyes. By the time we are done I may not be able to find my way out of the jungle, but with your insides I'll be able to draw a picture perfect map." Before any argument was going to be made, lips once again crashed together. Hot passion filled kisses with hands exploring Sanji's suit. No need to die to go to heaven, heaven was right here on earth all over that body. Breaking the kiss the top of the suit was starting to be tugged on to get it off.

"In my wildest dreams never would I have expected to be really doing this. May not believe in any god, but if I did many thanks would be given that you did not realize my presence behind you when you spoke." Little to no effort was made to stop the first mates wishes. The top was off and now the pants were next. Pretty soon peach skin was in nothing but a fundoshi. "Well, did not that you enjoyed wearing that." The face lights up like it was December 25th.

Not to long afterwards the bandana was ditched with the white shirt and the pants. Much to Sanji's shock, Roronoa was a commando man. The eyes told the story. It would seem that a sword was not the only big long stick that could do some damage. A smooth set of balls which were quiet the size. Like any well-endowed man his flaccid manhood hanged down. The longer this went on more and more did the blond slip into the submissive role of being who Zoro wanted him to be. Then again, Sanji was not really complaining. It was not taking him much to really be the bottom boy at all.

Lifting Sanji up and carrying him to bed they both knew that this was going to be special. "Last chance to stop this. If you be going to, take me all the way up there you are mine for life. No other person can touch you. Man, woman or otherwise. I'll slash their arm off if they do." No objections. Silence. Nothing "I love you Sanji." a small yip escaped his lips.

That felt good to hear. It also felt good to say. "I love you Zoro." Shifting his tan body over to sit on the blonds chest and wiggling the soft cock on his chin a smile graces his face. "Come on. You don't want it to hurt do you? Lube it up." The order did not need to be told twice. Lips smack around the nice sized head and sucking began to start. The head was sucked and licked while in the chefs mouth.

"Mmm. Bet my sausage is one of the better kinds of meat you had in your mouth huh? Mmm. Ya, suck it cook. Show me you mean it." The two begin to shift little by little, with Zoro backing up on the body and Sanji sitting up more. Eventually after a while the swordsman was on his knees sitting upright and petting the blond locks of hair while Sanji had two hands holding himself up with his knees and ass in the air still sucking the dick head making it slowly grow inch by inch. "Your hair is so fucking soft. Damn it you are making all my dreams come true. After being the best swordsman in the world I'll die happy with you as the greatest chef ever."

If Sanji did not get attracted to Zoro by his body then the words would more then make up for it. Then again, his body was a smoking hot one. So no issues there. Zoro pulled out his 'sword' from the 'seath' and starts to playfully smack the cooks face. " take it pretty good don't you? Got to say that you really know what you are doing.

If I didnt know better would have said you done this before." A tanned hand grasps the white one and looks into each others eyes. "Now, I will be starting to go in and out. If you feel like its to much for you to take then I will stop and maybe pull back if you feel like it's to much. Just keep squeezing til you feel comfortable OK? " A simple nod was given.

The still growing cock placed in the mouth while starting to thrust inside it. At first it was soft and gentle to get him prepared. It started to become a bit faster and a bit faster. More and more the cock grew. Pretty soon a good 10 inches was presented to be filling the cooks throat. The groin is pressed right up against a peach face. "Wow. You really know how to take a man don't you? Oh fucking hell. This is amazing. Oh man. I-Im close!"

The swordsman shook trying to pull out and save himself for his butt. Though it was to late. The male shoot his jizz all over the cooks face. "Oh damn it! Sorry Sanji." The male looked up cleaning himself off with his tongue and smiling. "It taste good. You have to give me the recipe." Both smiled and laughed.

To Be Continued?


End file.
